Of Dancing Shippers and Blushy Nerds
by Fluffy Sakura-kun
Summary: A fanfic based on tumblr artist Tamarinfrog's OCs Logan and Tanrine! Taken place during the EU splatfest Dancing VS Singing, Tanrine enjoys all the ships sailing around her and her circle of friends. But soon she realizes that while everyone else has their own romantic partner, she is left all alone with no one to love.


**Oh my god I'm actually writing things**

 **it's been like 2 years damn**

 **Anyways I am deep inside squid hell thanks to the fandom and I decided that it's time I contributed to it. If some of you are on tumblr/deviantart and check the splatoon tag (what does deviantart use lol) often, I'm sure you would come across the artist Tamarinfrog aka "Searching-For-Bananaflies". If not, please check her art, it is amazing. Seeing that I am in love with all her OCs, I wanted to write a fanfiction about my favorite ship (okay, second favorite because Orange and Blue will always hold a special place in my heart) Tanrine X Logan.**

 **This was originally supposed to be a comic, but I have no way of making digital art, so I turned it into a fanfic. Also, as I mentioned earlier, I haven't been on this website actively, and haven't written any type of fanfic in almost 2 years. So I might sound rusty, I apologize for that in advance.**

 **Alright, enough of my rambling. Let the squid fluff begin!**

 **(I own none of these characters)**

 **(Also I chose Dancing Vs Singing for reasons that you'll see below)**

* * *

There was one reason Tanrine loved Splatfests, and one reason only…

The

 _SHIPS!_

In this particular splatfest, romance seemed to be at it's highest peak! Since all the matches for the splatfest were over, everyone who was still awake joined the dance floor and started to enjoy the festival that comes around every month. Every inkling had some partner they were dancing with, socializing, showing off their moves, and if Tanrine is lucky enough she could get a confession out of a ship. Man, did she _love_ this theme. The young orange inkling was sitting on one of the benches, watching the inklings partying. She patted down her own TEAM DANCE shirt, which was almost covered in confetti from all the matches she had played. Tanrine admitted she didn't dance as much as she should be, but dancing is one of the most romantic things! Just looking at everyone, she could spot couples holding hands while dancing, spinning, and _oh my god are they kissing hell yes!_

Best. Theme. Ever.

Once again looking around for anyone she knew, she spotted her friend and team captain Orange. The tan skinned sniper was being held close to another inkling, one Tanrine knew it was Blue. The two were swaying in a slow dance and both had their eyes closed. The slow dance was completely off of the beat of song that was currently played out loud, but Tanrine had no desire to tell anyone. The scene was so cute that the 15 year old could barely contain herself as she watched. Orange held Blue tighter in her arms, and buried her head on the male's chest. Blue was no longer holding her hands in a proper dance, but instead just hugged her, keeping the same swaying movement. Tanrine squealed, happy to know her ultimate otp was happy and healthy together. When Tanrine moved her attention away from them, she realized she had somehow wrapped her arms around herself while watching her otp, as if she was being held the same way Orange was being held by Blue. Tanrine blinked, surprised at this, and a little embarrassed. Has anyone seen her do this? Just incase she was being watched, Tanrine rubbed her arms with her hands, pretending to be cold. After a few motions, she dismissed it and reached over for her pants pocket. She pulled out a small notebook and pen that she always kept around. She opened the notebook and flipped a page that displayed a bunch of names of her friends. She scanned the page and found Blue and Oranges name, circled and drawn hearts all around it. Tanrine smirked and looked around, trying to see if any of her ships were getting some action as well. That was when she spotted Tetrox and Arnick in the far end of the dance floor. Tetrox seemed to be enjoying herself, dancing to the beat and laughing at every move she did. Arnick was just standing next to her, unamused by how wild the octoling was acting. Tanrine glanced down at her notebook and found their names together, with a note written "Possibly canon?". When she looked back up at the two, she noticed Tetrox somehow made Arnick dance with her. He looked a bit embarrassed, and was tripping over his feet every few seconds to which Tetrox got a huge laugh out of. When Arnick finally fell on the ground, Tetrox was dying and trying to catch her breath. Arnick gave out a scowl and pulled her down to the ground with him. When Tetrox fell faced forward, Arnick finally started laughing at his success in revenge. Tetrox hissed and the pair started to wrestle (At least that was what Tanrine thought they were doing. It was crowded, and she could barely catch them). Once the area was clear enough for Tanrine to once again focus on the two, she let out a small gasp. The two were still on the floor, with Tetrox on top of Arnick, but the male inkling was being pulled towards the octoling, their lips smashed sloppily together. Tanrine held her cheeks, squealing from the now officially canon ship. She quickly scribbled her previous notes, and circled the two names, writing " _SOOO CANON!"_ with hearts drawn around it. When looking back up, Tanrine focused more on the two. Though the kiss seemed really sloppy, the two seemed as if they were...really enjoying it.

' _I wonder how that feels'_

As soon as the thought came across Tanrine's mind, her eyes widened. The thought of it made her blush, and she looked away. She was a shipper, and a damn good one at it. She had to make sure all her friends were happy, and that was it! Tanrine turned away from the couple and decided to check how her otp was doing again. And of course, just her luck, the the blue and orange inkling were sharing a kiss as well. Unlike Arnick and Tetrox, it wasn't fast and sloppy. It was slow and loving. Tanrine let out a small smile. She was really happy for Orange to find someone like Blue. Subconsciously, Tanrine moved her hand to her lips, mimicking the way Orange's lips moved against Blue. It took her a few seconds to realize what she was doing, and quickly looked around, putting down her hand. Why was she behaving this way? She would never feel this way. She had to distract herself, and it seemed like Orange and Blue weren't going to talk to her anytime soon. She looked around the party, and suddenly spotted a fellow dark skinned team member. Leaving her seat for the first time, she ran over to Taloupe, calling out his name. The male turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Hi Tanrine!" He waved to her, as she approached him.

"Hey! Are you having fun?" She asked. Taloupe nodded.

"I just got back from watching a few matches from earlier. I can't wait to see who wins." He said. Tanrine looked down and noticed he had a teal TEAM SINGING shirt on. Tanrine snorted.

"Awww taloupe! Why did you have to betray me like that?" She whined, pointing at his shirt. Taloupe looked down at his own, and then glanced at her shirt.

"Ah...uh.." He thought about the appropriate answer first, "I just never saw myself as a dancer! it can't really do any moves as well..a-and I take singing lessons so…" He shrugged. Tanrine gasped.

"You sing? I didn't know!" She exclaimed. Taloupe lightly blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"W-well… It's kind of helpful to know how to sing when you play an instrument." He pointed out. Tanrine's eyes started to sparkle.

"Can you sing something, like right now?" She asked. Taloupe's eyes widened, and she adjusted his glasses in embarrasement.

"U-Uh… Isn't the music that's being played out loud good enough?" He laughed nervously. Tanrine pouted.

"Come one Taloupe!" She begged, but the orange inkling refused again. That was when a pair of arms wrapped around Taloupe from behind. The two were surprised, and Taloupe let out a small shriek, before looking behind him and realizing it was Cosmo. Taloupe sighed in relief as Cosmo started to laugh at the scared looks the two orange inklings were giving him before.

"Hey Tanrine!" Cosmo said, and faced Taloupe, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Taloupe blushed and murmured something at him. Tanrine greeted the green inkling back, but didn't think he heard, since he was whispering something to his boyfriend. After a few seconds of watching the two conversing, Taloupe finally faced Tanrine.

"Well.. We have to head out now. I-it's getting really late." Taloupe said. With that the two started to head towards the train leaving Inkopolis.

"Bye Tanrine!" Cosmo called out, before hiding within the crowds. Tanrine stood there alone with her thoughts. She sighed, heading back to her original seat. Looking through her shipping notebook again, she noticed all the names of her friends were paired with someone, with a high possibility of them being canon, if not already canon. Even her fellow shipper and cousin Daisy has Jonquil. Everyone has each other…

Everyone but her.

Tanrine bit her lip. She needs to stop thinking about this. When she started shipping she knew this would happen. Right now, all that mattered to her was the fact that everyone was happy with each other, even if it means she couldn't get anyone for herself. Their happiness was the only thing that mattered to her, right?

 _Right?_

* * *

Logan yawned and checked his phone. It was almost 12 am, the time Spatfest usually closes. He was usually long asleep at this time, _so why was he still here?_

His answer was right in front of him, giving him a smug smirk.

Blue and Orange had recently retired from dancing and when Blue was dropping off Orange, they caught the other sniper on his way home as well. Blue decided it would be a great idea to drag Logan away and keep him in Inkopolis all night. Now here they were sitting near Inkopolis Tower and the couple are staring directly at him.

"Why am I here again?" Logan asked. Blue smiled.

"Because the party isn't over yet, you're not going home." He said. Logan groaned. Blue looked around, and saw that a lot of the inklings that were there had stopped dancing as well. There were still a few, but the number of people in the plaza was decreasing rapidly. Listening to the song, Blue realized Marie and Callie must be singing their last song. While observing the crowd, Blue noticed someone familiar sitting alone on the benches, and got an idea.

"So...Logan…" He started. The tone of Blue's voice made the said inkling uneasy. "Have you danced today...at all?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm on team singing for a reason." He said. Blue raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, mind walking with me a bit?" Blue asked. Logan sighed. Seeing there is nothing else to do, and sitting around would make him more tired, the choice was clear.

"Alright, fine." He said. He honestly didn't mean to sound so grumpy, but he was extremely tired. The two blue inklings walking around the floor a bit, before Blue was sure Logan wasn't paying any attention as to where they were going. When that happened, Blue started to lead Logan towards the benches. That was when his plan commenced. When the two were close enough for Tanrine to notice, Logan spotted her and then glared at Blue in the corner of his eyes.

"Did you _plan_ this?" He hissed out. Blue didn't answer, but the smug smirk on his face told it all. "Blue I swear to all that is ho-"

"Hey guys!" Tanrine called out, getting up from her seat. Logan immediately stopped his threat and forced out a smile, waving at his friend nervously. The orange inkling wrapped her arms around both of the blue inklings, squishing them into a hug, and released them within a few seconds. Tanrine faced Blue, noticing that Orange wasn't with him. "Hey, where is Orange?" She asked. Blue shrugged.

"I dropped her off her house, it's been a fun night. But I think I should be leaving too. Splatfest is almost over" He said. As soon as Logan heard that Blue would leave, he knew for sure this was a set up. He knew he would regret telling Blue about his crush on Tanrine. The young female inkling frowned in disappointment, but quickly smiled again.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then!" She said. Blue nodded and turned away from the two, heading towards the train. Before Blue got far, he turned his head to face Logan and gave a thumbs up and a wink when Tanrine wasn't looking. Logan gladly flipped him off back.

There was a short silence.

"So, did you have fun today?" Tanrine suddenly asked. Logan blinked.

"Uh.. Yeah I guess." He stammered. It was like every other splatfest, boring to him. Tanrine faced him and warmly smiled.

"Well thats great. I had fun too." She said. Logan wanted to face her, but he knew if he looked at her he would be in a flustered mess. He shifted his eyes away, slightly blushing. There was another awkward silence, which ended when Tanrine noticed the last song of the night was dying out. It must have turned 12 am right now. She didn't really want to leave though. "Team singing, huh?" She asked. Logan looked down at his shirt.

"Well.. yeah I don't really like to dance…" He said. The orange inkling shook her head.

"Oh come on Logan! It's so fun! Come, on let me show you!" She said, pulling Logan into the middle of the plaza, despite the freckled inkling's protests. As soon as they were on the center, Tanrine faced Logan. "All you have to do is feel the beat and move! There is no specific way into dancing!" She said, before starting to wave her arms around and twirling. There was background music that always went on in Inkopolis, but it wasn't as loud as the music the Squid Sister were performing before. They could still hear it though. Logan watched Tanrine as she moved around while giggling. Her movements were wild, crazy, and energetic. All in all, she looked like she was having so much fun. Logan's face started to heat up once he realized she was staring right at him the whole time. "Come on! Just follow me!" She begged. Before he could answer her, she grabbed both his hands and started to spin him. He clumsily tried to move fast enough so he wouldn't fall, and as soon as he got the hang of it, she let go of him. He stopped moving and saw that her eyes were closed, and she was dancing finally to the beat. Smiling at Tanrine, Logan finally gave up and decided to dance along. He didn't want people to think Tanrine was weird for dancing alone. He started out by moving his arms, then his hips. Within a few seconds, he didn't even know what he was doing anymore, all he knew that this was honestly really fun. Tanrine finally opened her eyes, and grinned in excitement once she found Logan dancing besides her.

"See? Isn't this great?" She asked. Logan didn't respond, but instead grabbed her two hands and spun her around. Tanrine squealed in enjoyment as she was spinning with him. Despite how much fun he knew Tanrine was having with this, he knew he would have to stop soon, since spinning like this could lead him to-

Tanrine accidentally stepped on his foot, which led Logan to tumble forward. The two fell into the ground in a dizzy daze. With a few seconds to process what just happened, Tanrine suddenly broke into a laughing fit, with Logan slowly following after. The two stayed laughing, while inklings around them passed by, giving them weird looks.

"A-Are you okay?" Tanrine finally said, trying to take deep breaths to contain her laughter. Logan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah.. Just need to focus a bit. I'm still a little dizzy." He said. Tanrine stood up, balancing herself, and reached out to help her friend up. The two walked back to the bench while talking about what just happened. Once they sat down, they sat in silence trying to find out what to say. Logan was at a loss on how to start the conversation.

"Hey...Logan. I have something to ask you…" Tanrine murmured. Logan faced his friend and noticed there was a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah…?"

"Have you ever...dated anyone?"

 _what?_

"W-What?" Logan stuttered. Tanrine seemed to realize what she just asked, and her blush grew deeper.

"H-Hey! I was just curious! I didn't mean anything!" She quickly added. Still surprised at this question, Logan shifted his gaze away from her.

"U-uh.. no…" He said. Tanrine sighed.

"Yeah. Sorry about asking." She said. Logan shook his head.

"N-No! It's fine. I know how you like to ship everyone" He said. When he finally faced his gaze back to her, he saw how Tanrine was hugging herself.

"Yeah...I just… I know how silly this might sound but, I want to experience it myself" She finally said, locking eyes with the blue inkling. "Today, I saw so many couples, I was so happy! All my friends, they seemed so happy with each other." She looked away. "I just wonder, what it's like to have someone that close to you, and by the sight of them you'll feel so happy."

" _I just want to feel loved."_

As soon as Logan heard that, he focused completely at the girl in front of him. She was looking away, but still facing him. Her orange blush was clearly showing, as she continued on about how she felt. But in all honestly Logan wasn't listening. Without much thought, Logan grabbed her shoulders, leaning in. His eyes forcefully closed as he prayed to whoever or whatever squid god listening to him that he wouldn't mess up.

He then felt his own lips brush against the lips of the orange inkling that he loved.

* * *

Tanrine hated the fact she started this conversation. What was she expecting, confessing how desperate she actually was to be with someone, to have her own self in a canon ship.

Whatever it was that she was expecting, it sure wasn't _this._

Tanrine froze as she felt Logan grabbing her. She was going to ask what was going on, but things went way too quickly that she can't even remember what was going on. Now here they were, Logan kissing her, or at least trying to. It's not really successful, mainly because Tanrine isn't doing anything, her lips were slightly opened from previously talking. By the time Tanrine managed to process the fact that _oh my god Logan is kissing her_ he had already parted away from her, and faced completely the other side.

"I-I'm s-SO SORRY!" Logan stammered out. His face was completely covered in a light blue hue. Tanrine blinked a few times, before blushing herself. "I-I….Oh _crap_ I D-DONT KNOW WHAT CAME THROUGH ME!" Tanrine watched as he continue to blurt out dozens of apologies, as she tried to find her own voice. Oh cod, she should have known Logan had liked her! He had been throwing signals at her for months, any shipper at any level would have caught. She had been so busy with making sure everyone else was being shipped that she had been ignoring him the whole time. Now he had kissed her, and he probably thinks she doesn't want him. She wanted to apologize for ignoring him for so long! She wanted to tell him to stop being so nervous. She wanted to tell him…

...She liked him too.

"I-I shouldn't have been so _forward_ oh cod.. I understand you wouldn't l-"

"Logan…" She started. That immediately stopped the boy from talking, as he slowly faced her. Once their eyes locked. Tanrine resisted the urge to turn away. "I uh…." Why was this so hard? "C-Can we… try again?" She finally asked, her voice dying out on the last two words. No no thats not what she wanted to say! Okay, maybe but in another way. But Logan _thankfully_ got the message, and his eyes softened. His hand reached over and caressed her cheek as he leaned in once more. Before Logan could reach her, Tanrine wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and pulled him into another kiss. The quick unexpected motion led to Logan bumping his nose into hers, but he shifted his head so he could properly press his lips against hers.

This...was nice.

This...was _really_ nice.

Tanrine squeezed herself against the blue inkling as he moved his hands to rest against her waist. She felt so close, so loved, it was...amazing. This is what she wanted the whole time. And she was so glad it was with the boy she felt most comfortable with. After what seemed to be a long time, the two finally pulled away, leaving with one more peck. Tanrine rested her forehead against her partners, with her eyes still closed, trying to catch her breath. When she opened them, she noticed that Logan was saying something.

"What?" She asked. Logan blinked, deciding whether he should repeat what he said or just forget about it.

"I said go out with me." He stated. "Tomorrow 2pm in front of Arowana Mall" Tanrine let out a childish giggle as she sat up.

"Are you demanding me to? Or are you asking?" She joked. Logan shifted his gaze away from her.

"I-I'm mean…"

"Of course I will, silly." She said, placing her right hand against his. The two stared at each other, enjoying the moment of silence, before Tanrine gave out a childish smirk. "So… does this mean… we're canon now?" Logan rolled his eyes before smiling at his new girlfirend.

"I-I guess." Before Logan can do anything more, Tanrine jumped up, squealing as she spun around Inkopolis. Tanrine danced around, before running up to Logan and giving him another kiss.

Yeah, she could get used to this for sure.

* * *

It was 2 pm when Marian groaned over another cup of coffee. Last night's splatfest ruined her ability to sleep, and she had errands to do. Resting her forehead against the counter, she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw Vadelma taking a seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" The taller inkling girl asked. Marian groaned again in response. Vadelma laughed before looking out the window, something catching her eyes. "Hey...Marian?" She said. The blue team's leader mumbled back at her. "Isn't that…" Before she could finish her sentence, she pointed outside the small cafe at two inklings standing next to each other, holding hands. Marian glanced at the direction Vadelma was pointing at, about to grab her cup, before dropping the cup (luckily on the table, and nothing spilled) and gasping. Marian watched as Logan kissed Tanrines forehead and the two headed off into the mall.

….

" _Son of a-"_

Vadelma quickly lunged forward to cover her boss's mouth.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic all about Marian getting frickin rekted by another member of her team dating the enemy team.**

 **Get dunked on man**

 **Wow I enjoyed this more than I expected so I guess I'll make more in the future!**

 **Review!**


End file.
